bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Vexos Dragonoid
Vexos Dragonoid (Japanese version ) is actually just Neo Dragonoid with black, red and orange coloring, leading people to think that he is just a Custom-Made/Fake Bakugan. Description In Show me the Power! Dan Kuso lost his battle to Spectra Phantom and Helios and because of that, he lost Drago. Because of a Forbidden Ability, his color changed from a pure red to a mixture of red and black. Drago has now also lost all his free will in this form and his pupils have been erased. By using Forbidden Ability Cards, he forced Drago into tapping into the Perfect Core. Because of the intense stress put into this exercise, Drago's body began to disintegrate and if it was not stopped quickly, Drago could have died. Drago went back to his Neo Dragonoid form upon being defeated by Dan and Apollonir. Apollonir's Dragon Proudia ability absorbed the extra energy in Drago's body which turned him back to normal and by finishing the battle, Dan defeated Spectra. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Show me the Power!, Spectra took Drago away from Dan and turned Drago into a Vexos Dragonoid. In ''Gone, Gone Bakugan'', Spectra battled Dan with Drago but when Dan took back Drago, he turned back inot his Neo Dragonoid form. ;Ability Cards : *'Dianos Cocos X': Keeps Vexos Dragonoid's power level at least 200 Gs more than his opponent's, but he can't move for a short peroid of time. (If he has 200 Gs less than the opponent, this ability becomes useless). *'Burning Dragon': Adds 200 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Pyrus) *'Dianos Durance X': Transfers all the opponent's G-Power to Vexos Dragonoid unless this ability is nullified. *'Vestroia X': Adds 100 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid, forces him to summon the Perfect Core's power and can change Attributes using the Fusion Abilities. *'Neo Legend X': Adds 1800 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid, combines all six Attributes and makes him immune to all abilities except ones that transfer G-Power. (This ability can only be activiated if Vexos Dragonoid has already used ability cards of all different attributes and Vestroia X 'must have been already activacted). (Six Attributes). ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Darkus X: Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Darkus and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) *'Ventus X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Ventus and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. (Ventus) *'Subterra X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Subterra and adds 300 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Subterra) *'Aquos X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Aquos, subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Aquos) *'Haos X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Haos and adds 300 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Haos) Game *He is currently only available in the Japanese Exclusive blind packaged Bakugan Expansion Pack as a rare Bakugan. Trivia *The word "Hex" might have come from the word "Hexagon", which is used to represent the Attribute Wheel. It might be a reference to his ability to change into all six attributes. Or possibly because in the Japanese version of the show the Vexos are called Hex. "Hex" also means evil. *Vexos Dragonoid is one of the only ten Bakugan in the Anime to appear in all six of the attributes, the others are Cyclone Percival, Infinity Dragonoid, Maxus Dragonoid, Maxus Helios, Maxus Cross Dragonoid, Maxus Helios MK2, Saurus, Robotallion and Juggernoid. *He has the record for having the most Fusion Abilities (5). *Since he's a Neo Dragonoid and he still knows "Burning Dragon" its possible that he may still know the rest of his Abilities, Fusions and Perfect Core Abilities. He never used them as Vexos Dragonoid so the only proof is his "Burning Dragon" Ability. *All but one of his abilities end in the letter "X", because of Chaos Ability X. *Vexos Dragonoid was released in Japan in Blind packs. *He's also called: "Dark Dragonoid" and "Hex Dragonoid". *He is the only Bakugan who changed his attribute the most in one round. Gallery Anime File:Neodrago-brown.jpg|Vexos Dragonoid in ball form (closed) File:Neodrago-brown00.jpg|Vexos Dragonoid in ball form (open) File:Neodrago-brown0.jpg|Vexos Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:hex_DRAGO.PNG File:Apolloattackdrago.png File:Dark drago darkus attribute.jpg|Darkus Vexos Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-ventus01.jpg|Ventus Vexos Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-aquos01.jpg|Aquos Vexos Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-subterra00.jpg|Subterra Vexos Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-brown-subterra0.jpg|Subterra Vexos Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neodrago-brown-haos00.jpg|Haos Vexos Dragonoid File:Dark_neo_dragonoid_with_vestroia_x.jpg|Vexos Dragonoid using Vestroia X File:Dark neo dragonoid with neo legend x.jpg Apollonir attacking Hex Drago with Saiam Low.jpg Apollonir Scanned on a battle.jpg File:ddrsbg.jpg|Vexos Dragonoid scanned by Gauntlet Game File:Hexdrago.PNG|Pyrus Vexos Dragonoid (Partially open) IMGP6188.jpg !BzqWn(QCWk~$(KGrHqF,!h0Ew5QsVqbPBM(B8k2nbQ~~ 12.JPG Hexdragonoid.PNG hexdragojp.JPG hfffffffh.jpg thumbnailhgfd.jpg Picture 10df.png|HEX in the form of animation when the soul is lost. Ino Takashi a universal good defense and attack are critical. Others File:Hex_Drago_jp_NV_poster.jpg| Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Bakugan